Just Shut Up
by miss dungarees
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Head Girl and Head Boy, as they try to fight their attraction for eachother Hermione gets some unwanted attention from Snape HGDM Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: K now obviously I dont own Harry or any thing to do with the books - thats just silly.

Yo people, this is my first story on fanfiction so please be nice :-) Overall I'm kinda pleased how this turned out, I have the attention span of a gerbil usually so this is good for me. Reveiw and let me know whatyou think - I love this writing thing so if you have any ideas let me know. Enjoy!

Oh, by the way I'm english but the spellchecker I used isn't and i only used it for parts of the story and also i can't spell so don't get cross at me!

----

'Shut up' mumbled Hermione Granger as her novelty alarm clock cockadoodaldooed it'self off her bedside cabinate, 'please just shut up' The alarm clock, however chose to ignore her simple request and continued to make the horrible noise until Hermione heaved herself out of bed. Even before adolecence Hermione had never been a morning person and in 6th year at hogwarts Harry and Ron had bought her an alarm clock that refused to shut up until it's owner was out of bed, no doubt a purchase from Fred and George's joke shop.

Hermione rubbed her eyes groggily but smiled broadly when she remembered what day it was. Monday december third. Her first day of her last year at hogwarts. Forgetting her annoyance at being woken up at twenty past six by the sound of a constipated cockrel, Hermione began to dash around her room pulling on her clothes and checking her trunk that she had packed the night before. She paused in front of the mirror to apply mascara and lip gloss and ran a brush though her hair to tame her wild mane in to soft curls that fell gently down her back. It was safe to say that over the holidays, Hermione had done a certain amount of growning up. Her boy chest had blossomed in to a pert bust, her waist had become considerably curvyer and her hair which was once a mass of brown fuzz had managed to turn in to long soft waves without the use of magic.

Much later Hermione appeared in the living room after lugging her trunk down the stairs and greeted her parents.

'Morning Hermione' Croaked her Dad, she had inherited her mood in the morning from him

'Morning Daddy, are you going already?' she said to her father who was already half way out the door, 'sorry poppet must dash, your mum can drive you to the station' and with that he was gone.

Ordinarily Hermione would have been a little bit peeved that her father did not wish to stay a while to say goodbye to his only daughter but today was going to be perfect and nothing or no-one could spoil it for her.

Once at the station Hermione was greeted by Harry and Ron who appeared to have grown about a foot each over the summer. Harry swept Hermione in to a big bear hug that lifted her of her feet and Ron high fived her after she showed them her head girl badge. She had been a bit disappointed when she found that neither of them had got head boy and wondered who it might be. The three made there way to the train quickly in order to get good seats. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione could see Draco Malfoy looking very pissed off at having just had his mother kiss him publicly. She suppressed a smirk.

About half an hour into the journey an announcement called, calling head boy and head girl to report to the teachers cabin immediately. Hermione, who had already changed in to her robes lept out of her seat and exitedly made her way up the cabin.

Hermione found herself inside a cabin that had been magically enchanted to be bigger than the space it was taking up, rather like the Weasly's car. At the front of the room was McGonagell sat at a desk , drumming her fingers on it. 'Hermione' She said as warmly as she had ever heard the teacher, 'I trust you had a good summer holidays' it wasn't much of a question so Hermione chose to nod a smile, 'this shan't take long' she went on, 'but I have no wish to repeat myself so we shall wait untill the head boy comes along and I will tell you both together. Have a seat. Hermione was just about to lower herself in to one of the armchairs that had just appeared when none other than Draco Malfoy sauntered in to the room sporting a badge a lot like Hermiones. Hermione didn't even try to hide her disgust at him being head boy, Malfor merely smirked and turned his attentions to Professer McGonagell.

'Right, now first of all, congratulations to the both of you for becoming heads, I'm sure that you will both live up to the resposiblilities placed upon you and that neither of you will abuse your power over the other students' at this comment Hermione stiffled a giggle. The thought of Malfoy having authority over so many students and not abusing the privelige was laughable. Thankfully McGonagell didn't seem to notice and went on. 'The prefects will patrol the corridors every evening until cerfew at ten O'clock when you two will take over until eleven. I have already arranged a timetable for the prefects so you needn't worry about that. You will be in charge of organizing the Halloween, christmas and valentines day balls. The prefects will, of course, assist you with this. You will have privet bedrooms and a shared bathroom and common room. You will be shown to your rooms after the sorting ceremony by me.' She paused briefly before saying, 'I trust that the pair of you will be on your best behavior in each others company, it is known of your feelings towards each other but I want no complaints no whining, Dumbuldoor has chosen the pair of you for a reason and I will thankyou to respect his wishes. I will see you both after the sorting ceremony.' With that she diverted her attentions to her book which lay in front of her and Hermione and Malfoy left without another word.

When they were safely in the corridoor and out of earshot, Draco turned to Hermione, 'my my havn't we grown' he said giving her the once over. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she looked Draco straight in the eye.

'You better stay out of my way this year Malfoy' she said with venom

'Or what?' he asked mockingly 'Going to get your boyfriends on to me?'

'Yeah' Said Hermione half laughing, 'touch me and I'll get my boyfriends on to you' she rolled her eyes and walked away before letting him say anything in response.

Draco Malfoy was left red faced and fuming how had she done that? He wondered, instead of being insulted and speechless she had fought back, made him sound totally childish and had the last word. She'll see, he thought, nobody gets one over on Draco malfoy.

-----

After the sorting ceremony had finished and everybody in the great hall had gone off to their respective dorms Hermione was left alone with Malfoy, who seemed to be in a foul mood and professer McGonagell. McGonagell got to her feet and lead Draco and Hermione out of the hall. The journey to their dorms seemed to go on forever, they walked through corridor after corridor until McGonagell stopped outside a portrait of a young girl.

'Good evening Head boy, good evening head girl, good evening professer' she squeaked 'Good evening Milly' said McGonagell then to Hermione and Draco

' Think of a password, not too obvious please we don't want anybody guessing it. I must go, head duties at ten o'clock remember, goodnight.'

'What will the password be then?' Milly said to hermione, ignoring Draco

'Hey what about me?' he said insulted by this.

'you're a boy, I don't like boys, besides you don't look very nice. What do you think,' the girl had turned to Hermione 'boys are smelly?'

'I think that will do quite nicely' said Hemione, 'boys are smelly' and the portrait swung open.

Nothing could have prepared Hermione for the sight that lay before her. It was stunning. A beautiful fireplace squashy looking chairs and two tapestries one silver and green with a serpent on, the other red and gold with a lion. Candles lit the room and the ceiling was enchanted like the great hall, to a starry sky. Hermione gasped in wonder as she looked around, then remembered that Malfoy was behind her.

She turned to see him, even he couldn't deny that the room was perfect. Malfoy looked bored,

'well I suppose it will do…' he started, Hermione gave him a look that could kill, 'oh, sorry, I forgot that you've probably never even seen a gallon before, you being a poor dirty mudblood and all that'.

His words stung but amazingly Hermione seemed to be able to stay calm she spoke slowly yet casually 'if being a poor, dirty mudblood means that I don't have to live like you, don't have to have your poor excuse for a family and have'nt inherited that disgusting face of yours,' She breathed ' then I'm very happy.'

Draco looked murderous, he was speachless, he opened his mouth but no words could come,

'see you later Malfoy' said Hermione wearing a smirk that he would have been proud of,

' I'm off to see what kind of a room hogwarts will give a poor dirty mudblood' She left Draco in shock and strode proudly up the spiral staircase that lead to her room. Hermione was happy enough to burst, she had left Draco speechless twice now and she could see that it was never going to get boring. The look on his face when she had called him ugly was hilarious, it was obviously complete rubbish.

Draco too had grown over the summer, his usually scraped back hair now hung loosely around his eyes giving him a kind of mysterious look that could melt any girl's heart. He had filled out over the summer as well, his shoulders were broad and he held himself confidently. There was no doubt that Draco Malfoy was undeniably hot but there was no harm in telling him he wasn't.

Hermione skipped the last few steps and pushed open the dor to her room. She had been expecting reds and golds and everything to be very griffindoor. Instead she found soft pink walls with the odd gold swirl here and there. A white carpet with a gold and silver rug, to one side of the room was a door, Hermione assumed to be the bathroom, a small white loveseat decorated woth pink and gold cusions next to a large bookcase. On the other side of the room was a vainity and a wardrobe. The most beautiful thing though, was the bed. It was in the middle of the room, a four poster bed. With pink and gold shimmery fabrics hanging loosely from the postes, a white duvet cover with pink and gold swirls and a variaty of decorated cusions, of course being pink and gold. It was a princesses room, it was girly beyond belief. Hermione loved it. She must have been stood there for an hour because suddenly she heard a soft voice say,

'Hermione love you best get downstairs your patrolling dueties are about to start'

Hermione spun around almost jumping out of her skin.

'Over here' said the voice Hermione looked at the full length mirror that was on the opposite wall, her mouth formed a small 'o' as she thanked the mirror and ran out.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs Draco was waiting for her, he was obviously still pissed off about earlier and Hermione resisted the urge to rub it in. 'Took your time' he grumbled, 'come on'. Hermione wordlessly follwed him out of the portrait. Once they were out hermione said 'right, well I better do this floor and..' Hermione was cut off by Draco,

'No we have to patroll together'

'says who?' she asked

'says this note from Dumbledoor' said Draco waving a roll of parchment in the air.

They walked down the corridor in silence, after about half an hour Draco stopped abruptly. Hermione stopped and looked back at him, confused.

'What?'she asked

'i'm not ugly' said Draco slowly. Hermione was thrilled that it had gotten to him so much and laughed.

'OK then Malfoy' she said and rolled her eyes. This wasn't good enough for him, he walked up to her and stood about half a foot away,

'I'm really not, have you seen the amount of girls falling over me?' Hermione had seen the girls drooling all over him but decided not to admit to it, pissing him off was just too much fun.

'If by that you mean your mother, then yes, but I would hardly call her a girl, she looks more like a troll to me!.'

Draco's eyes turned dark and he stepped closer to her his body towering over hers as he leaned down and wispered in her ear 'you watch that filthy little mouth of yours'

His lips brushed her ear and Hermione felt her stomach jolt uncomfortably. He moved his mouth from her ear and brushing her cheek with his brought his head up to face her. Her big brown eyes were startled and wide. Selfconciousely Draco noticed just how stunning she looked just then. Hermione was speachless. Then in a moment of triumph Draco realised that he had got her back he had left her with nothing to say. To make sure it stayed that was he quickly left Hermione standing alone in the corridor.

Both teenagers had an interesting nights sleep that night, Hermione was furious with herself for letting Draco get one over on her like that and Draco couldn't get the image of Hermione's wide innocent eyes out of his head.

-----

Draco's glory of the other night was short lived. The following morning, Hermione had been back to her usual, quick-witted self and the pair had been swapping insults all week. Draco had not got the courage to come on to Hermione as he had before through fear of taking too far and embarassing himself horribly. So he had settled for the lame stabs at her friends, her parents and the odd mudblood thrown in occasionally. Before they knew what had happened, September had passed and they found themselves preparing the Halloween ball.

'I want it to look pretty' whined Hermione as Draco held up a decoration covered in bloody heads.

'Its halloween, it's not supposed to be pretty!' Draco almost shouted

'I don't care' said Hermione, admiring a silvery sparkly streamer

'God your impossible' Sighed Draco, he was too sleepy to be angry it was approaching midnight and the pair had been up for hours trying to agree on how to decorate the great hall. They were sat in the common room surrounded in boxes of decorations. They fire was blazing and outside a storm was howling.

'I want it to be kind of moonlight mystical scary rather than in your face blood and guts' Hermione was not giving in

'Fine have it your way, I really don't care, just so long as we can use these'

Draco produced a small box and opened it. Out flew millions of time bats that filled the room. Hermione jumped, 'Fine' she said 'just get them back in the box'

Draco muttered a spell and the little creatures went back into their box.

After another hour of choosing decorations they decided to turn in. Hermione didn't want to be too late as tomorrow was Saturday and she had made plans to go to hogsmade with Lavender and Ginny for the morning.

'Night Malfoy' she said, 'we can decorate the hall tomorrow afternoon'

'Night mudblood' said Draco, feeling that he had been far too nice this evening. Draco's word hurt a little but Hermione, who was too tiered to retaliate, settled for a simple 'shut up Malfoy' and went to bed

----

Coats on hoods up. Hermione, Lavender and Ginny all walked quickly out of the castle. The rain was pouring and it was a mirical that any of them could see where they were going.

'Any idea what kind of costume you want?' asked Ginny as they were approaching Hogsmade, 'I think I want ot go vamp'

'I'm not sure' said Hermione, 'I think I might like to go as a fairy.

She immediately thought about the look on Draco's face if she turned up wearing a pretty dress and wings. He was annoyed enough about the fact that they were decorating the hall with the abscense of blood and guts and any thing too scary. She smiled to herself.

Much later when Ginny had picked out the perfect vampire outfit and Lavender had found a little devil dress, they came to the very last of the costume shops. Hermione had been picky all day about her dress. She wanted it to be perfect. After about half an hour of browsing Hermione stopped suddenly, there it was. Long and floaty with a fitted bube tube top was the most beautiful dress Hermione had ever seen. It was all white and the bodice was decorated with lots of tiny little beads. On the back of the dress was a pair of delicate little wings that had been enchanted to flutter. It was more than she was planning to spend but at that point she really didn't care.

----

That afternoon, as promised, Draco and Hermione were decorating the great hall. They were not allowed to use any spells so hermione was balancing on the top of a very tall ladder with Draco at the bottom. 'There' she said climbing down the ladder, 'all done' as she reached the bottom she missed a step and came tumbling down. Draco, who had been ready for this let go of the ladder and held out his arms. They said nothing. Hermione was looking up at Draco who had his arms clasped tightly around her waist. Very slowly Draco's face began to move towards hers. His lips were about a millimeter away from hers. Hermione could hear her heart in her ears. He was going to kiss her. 'BANG' the ladder hit the floor with a huge crash and they quickly sprung apart.

Draco had no idea what had happened back then. He had seen her wobbeling and was prepared to let her fall and then make rude remarks about it. What possessed him to catch her? He thought later on and why the hell did he nearly kiss her?

Hermione was equally confused, she didn't like the way her stomach jolted everytime he looked at her and she hated the fact that the hairs on her neck had stood up when she was in his arms. Much later after dinner,after everybody had gone to bed it was time to do their nightly patrolling duites. They walked along the deserted corridors in silence apart form Draco who was singing to himself. 'Would you please be quiet' said Hermione much more harshly than she had intended. At this comment Draco sung louder. Hermione managed to contain her frustration, muttered a few swear words under her breath and carried on walking. The almost kiss was as good as forgotten.

It was the 31st of October and approaching eight thirty. Hermione stood in front of her full length mirror. Her dress fitted her perfectly, her hair was down and settled in beautiful soft, long curls. Her face was flawless and she had shimmery powder on her cheekbones and eyelids. Her wings fluttered slowly behind her. She left her room to meet Draco in the common room. The heads had been made to go together much to their dismay. She took a deep breath before walking down the stairs.

Draco had been waiting for Hermione for five minuites, which for most people would be nothing but for Draco it was danm insulting. He was of course dressed as dracula in a long black cloak. He heard Hermione coming down the stairs and prepared himself to have a big go at her. His plan however, failed miserably. The moment he saw her it ws like a silencing charm had been sem on him. He just stoop and gaped a her. He managed to regain his composure and half heartdly croaked,

' took your time mudblood.' Hermione who was already feeling nervous about the night snapped at him,

'just you keep your big mouth shut and lets get this over with'

They walked through the corridor in silence and paused outside they entrance to the great hall to make their grand entrance. Draco held out his arm and Hermione sulkily took it. Her mood was lifted slightly by the sight of the hall. They had done a good job. They quickly parted and Hermione ran off to find Harry and Ron. They were, as she presumed, stood by the buffet.

'Wow' said Harry, 'Hermione you look great' Hermione grinned at the sight of her friend, ever the joker Harry had turned up as a pumpkin. Hermione looked over at Ron who's eyes were focused directly on her cleavage,

'RON!' she yelled. Ron turned bright pink and mumbled something along the lines of only being human.

Draco watched Hermione from a distance with Pansy Parkinson at his side looking pretty pissed off at the fact that Draco had failed to say one word to her all evening. She followed his gaze and ,realising who he was looking at, slipped away.

Hermione was stood alone at the punch bowl, the boys had gone off to dance. She was just pouring herslef some more punch when Pansy arrived at her side.

'Wow, it's the mudblood all dressed up' she hissed, 'and still, dispite the make up, the dress you still manage to look as revolting as ever'

Her words hurt, it would have helped if Pansy wasn't so obviously pretty with her blond hair, she really was Barbie. A moment later Pansy got a glass of blood red punch and had tipped it down her top. Hemione was fuming she pushed Pansy away and stormed out of the hall. Draco had seen everything and quickly followed her.

As the pair of them left the hall it became apparent that it wasn't just Ron who had thought she looked amazing tonight. Sitting in the teacher's row the potions master smiled to himself.

'So is the punch part of the outfit?' came a mocking voice from behind her when she was in the corridoor. She didn't have to turn around she knew perfectly well who was behind her.

'Fuck off Malfoy' she said

'No really it really gives that little bit extra to the outfit you know' he was really enjoying this.

'I said FUCK OFF' yelled Hermione spinning round and lifting up her arm to smack him.

He quickly grabbed her arm, pulled it to her side and then held her arms behind her back. 'Or what?' he wispered dangerously. Hermione struggled under his weight and Draco leant down crushing his lips to hers. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as she forgot to struggle and started to kiss him back with as much force as he was kissing her. The kiss seemed to last years although they both knew it had only been a few seconds. When Draco let her go she said angrily, 'what the hell was that for?.' 'Self defence.' He said simply and sauntered off leaving Hermione alone and completely gobsmacked.

(ok like wow i have never written so much in my life not even for school, good golly!)


	2. Slime Fight Baby!

Woo ok thanx to my reveiwers (all 2 of them!) hey its alot for me and its the only reason i carried on so keep reviewing.Anyway yeah sorry it took a while i havebeen on holiday - camping with no pc. This chapter was fun to write its not perfect but this is all new for me so this story is actually kind of a practise then i promise my next one will be loads better. Oh yeah and i dont own Harry Potter - or anything really.

Hermione had succeeded in avioding Draco for the whole weekend. She had made sure that he was out of the common room before she left her own room and if she saw him she would hide and wait a while before heading off to her room. Monday came too soon and Hermione was sat in the great hall in between Harry and Ron eating her breakfast.

'Soooooo, whats up first then?' Asked Ron who was helping himself to a fourth helping of breakfast. Hermione supressed a giggle, over a month into the school year and Ron still couldn't remember the time table.

'Double potions with the Slytherins' Hermione said miserably

'Fantastic' Muttered Harry, ' double the fun of Snape and Malfoy'

Hermione shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Draco's name but thankfully neither of the boys noticed. Across the hall, almost motionless with untouched food on his plate, sat Draco Malfoy who could not stop staring at Hermione Granger.

Snape was in a foul mood. Not thirty minutes in to the lesson and he had already detucted seventy house points and given out a detention. The house points were of course taken from Griffindoor but the detention had been given to, to his and everybody elses complete shock, Draco. He had been so caught up in looking for Hermione all weekend all homework plans had gone completely out of the window. She had, he had thought, disappeared off the face of the earth.

Malfoy was pretty pissed but he was not one to let his anger get him down. When he was pissed off he found a great release in seeing other in a similar state. He started scanning the room to find his victim although he needent have bothered. He already knew who it was, afterall it was kind of her fault that he had got detention wasn't it.

Hermione was stood over her cauldron desperately trying to get the damned potion right. She had been trying for twice the usual time and it was really starting to get her down.

'Hows the dress?' a voice whispered into her ear, Hermione didn't even bother to turn around, she knew full well who it was.

'It's fine.' She said curtly, 'what do you want?'

'Oh not much' Said Draco cooly, 'I see the potions going well' he sniggered.

Hermione tensed up at this comment, she glanced to the instructions – stir very gently clockwise for ten minutes – Hermione got the wooden spoon and began stirring the mixture very slowly and tried to ignore Draco who was stood right beside her. It would help, she thought angrily, if he hadn't finished his potion ten minutes ago and had received A. Draco peered over your shoulder.

'Hmmm, potions was never your strong point was it?' She knew what he was doing, she knew all he wanted was a reaction out of her but she still felt herself getting increasingly pissed off.

She clenched her fist and started stirring harder.

Draco couldn't see her face but he could tell she was really pissed off. If it had been anyone else Draco would have been able to step back, job done and all that, but seeing her this worked up was thrilling him. He continued to 'hmm' and 'tut' and Hermione continued to get more and more agrivated until, BANG, ARGH! Hermione's potion had exploded loudly. She glanced around hoping pointlessly that Snape hadn't heard this, her heart fell when she saw the potions master looking at her emotionlessly. 'Thankyou for that Miss Granger, you will be joining Mr Malfoy in detention tonight to clear up this mess' e gestured too the room which was covered in thick purple slime. 'Class dismissed'

'What!' Draco said 'I have to clean this up? It was her who made all of the mess why should I have to help clear it up?'

'Because, Mr Malfoy, it needs doing and if I remember correctly you are already coming for detention tonight'

Malfoy shut up and stalked off.

Seeing Draco get all huffy like that really did improve Hermione's mood. Hemione was happy and bubbly all day after that, she managed to ignore him in defence against the dark arts. She avoided his gaze across the great hall at lunch and she wasn't in his class for arithmacy and astronomy. The only thing that put a damper on everthing was that she had detention with Malfoy and Snape – her two favorite people. She dawdled to the head's dorms to put her bag away and found Draco laying sound asleep on the couch. Hermione paused and wondered to herself, what would be more fun, getting Malfoy in to more trouble by letting him miss the detention, or waking him up? After much debating in her head she decided to wake him.

She go his shoulder and gently shook it, Draco didn't move.

'Maaalfoyyyy' Hermione shouted, still no movement. She flicked his head roughly.

'What, what do you want?' He said softly

'Wake up' Hermione said

'Oh ok, anything for you baby' Draco's eyes were still shut but opened widely to the sound of Hermione's giggling.

She didn't know who he thought she was but it was funny all the same.

'What is so funny' Draco said indignantly.

'Nothing' Hermione wiped the tears from her cheeks, 'come on we've got detention, baby'

Draco looked at her like she had just gone insane but that just reduced her to more giggling.

The dark and gloomy dungeons were enough to clam her down, it was as if whenever you entered them your mood was immediately taken down a couple of notches. The potions room was pretty much as she had left it. Snape had obviosly used a charm to clean it up and then put it all back, he wouldn't have been able to use the room otherwise and Hermione was pretty sure that Snape had added a lot more to the mess. She sighed, this was going to take hours without magic. Snape, wordlessly walked up to the pair of them and handed each; a pair of rubber gloves, a cloth and a bucket of soapy water, then looking quite pleased with himself, strolled back to his desk and sat down to watch them.

Twenty minuets later and they had managed about half a wall between them. Snape yawned and rose from his chair running his eyes over Hermione.

'As interesting as this truly is,' he began. ' I have more important matters to attend to, good luck' he sneered and walked away.

'This is all your fault' Hermione said angrily once Snape had left.

'My fault? How the hell did you work that one out Granger? You were the one that blew up the bloody cauldron, don't try and blame me'

'You came over to piss me off, I know what you were playing at, you just wanted to get me in trouble'

'Yes of course that's right' Said Draco sarcastically,'because I actually want to be here, cleaning stupid slime off stupid walls and to top it off, stuck in a room with a stupid mudblood.'

Draco turned back to the wall he had been cleaning and about five seconds later hi felt something hit him on the back of the neck then slide down his back. He turned round to face Hermione who was looking up at him with big innocent eyes. Her entire body was shaking with silent laughter. Very slowly Draco walked up to Hermione and with one arm grabbed her around the waist. Hermione stopped laughing and looked up at him fearfully. He lowered his head towards her and with his free hand wiped the slime from his neck on to Hermione's cheek.

'Eww' she wined, 'that's gross, how do you know that this stuff isn't poisonous'

'You didn't seem to be too worried about that when you threw the damned stuff at _me'_

'Yes well I don't care about you do I?' Draco pouted and folded his arms like a child, 'you're rediculous' Said Hermoine turning around to wash the walls some more.

Draco picked up some more slime with his hand and threw it at her back. She spun round.

'Oh no, we are not having a slime fi..'

She was cut off by the lump of slime that had appeared on her shoulder. She turned back to the wall, pulled off some slime and threw it in Malfoy's general direction. It missed him by about a foot. Draco burst in to hysterics. Hermione calmly turned back to the wall peeled off some more slime and more slowly this time aimed for Draco, it hit him right on the forehead. He was not chuffed. Wiping the slime away he moved towards Hermione as she moved away. He ran and caught up with her and slammed her into a slime covered wall. She had slime in her hair on her cheeks down her neck and she could not, Draco thought, have looked more beautiful. He didn't even think about what happened next. Leaned down and kissed her, hard. He pinned her hands to the wall and moaned when she returned the kiss. Draco deepened the kiss and pulled her off the wall releasing her arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as she reached up to frame his face. They were so lost in the kiss, Hermione could hear her heart beating, actually it was beating quite strangely, kind of slow and echoey and getting louder.

'Shit' thought Hermione pushing Draco away, 'footsteps'

Draco stumbled back just in time for snape to walk in the room. The walls were still covered with slime that they should have cleaned up. The tables and floor were covered now also, Hermione's heart stopped whilst Snape looked around in disgust.

Both teenagers were ready for a huge yelling at but Snape simply frowned and turned to Draco,

'Get out of here, you can finish your detention another day, Hermoine you will stay and clean up'

At this point Hermione knew better than to argue, Draco was out of there like a shot leaving Hermione stood covered in slime with the potions professor. Snape took his seat behind his desk as he had at the begging of the evening, folded his arms and instructed Hermione to work. As Hermione scooped, wiped and scrubbed she could feel Snape's eyes pouring in to her back. She turned around a few times to see him staring intently at her.

Three hours, seven buckets of water and three painful blisters later, Hermione was done. Snape rose from his chair ,which creaked noisily, and strolled towards her, tracing his finger along the walls as he went. He stopped about a meter away from Hermione,

'Well, you best be off then'

Hemione nodded and made her way to the door. She reached for the handle but felt a cold hand slip around her waist and pull her backwards. She felt Snape pull her hair away from her neck as he whispered,

'Quite the little slut you've turned out to be don't you say Miss Granger? I'm no fool, I know what was going on back there. I must say if you weren't they dirty mudblood that I know you are then I would be deeply shocked. Get out of my sight, whore'

Snape roughly pushed her away after grazing his hand over her breast, Hermione quickly got up and ran away, eyes streaming the whole time.


	3. Just like before

Woo I love reviews! I got another one for my second chapter I was like YAY! I know I'm sad but hey! Ok anyway here we go, enjoy.

Btw – I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter books

Draco frowned at the door Hermione had just slammed, he had stayed up for her, he wanted to atleast talked about what had happened, before things got weird again. It was nearly midnight and Draco was just about to give in and go to bed when Hermione had stormed in, completely blanked him and ran up the stairs. Draco could see that she had been crying. He contemplated following her but decided against it. What business was it of his anyway? Why should he care if she was upset? Deep down he knew why and he felt so stupid for not realising it sooner, if he had known that he would fall for her he would have kept his distance, but no, he didn't and now all he could think about was her.

----

It was dinner time the next day. Hermione was sat in her usual seat inbetween Ron and Harry, she hadn't spoken to anyone about what happened the night before and she was keen to forget all about it. She had actually felt bad about ignoring Draco aswell but she asured herself that it was only because she was feeling jumpy and nervous.Another thing that was bothering her was what happened in the dungeons before Draco left, things had gone way too far and she knew it. She had no clue what had made her kiss him but she knew one thing for sure. She couldn't possibly hate him, Snape helped her realise that. When she remebered what had happened with Malfoy she went all shivery, her lips tingled and although she was pretty confused about what she was feeling, she knew that when she thought about him it felt good. When she thought about Snape, she just felt sick.

'You alright Mione?' Asked Ginny from across the table. Without realising it Hermione had been starring at Draco for a while

'What? Oh yeah sorry I'm just a bit sleepy – I might go to bed actually' with that, Hermione rose from the bench and made her way to her room.

Harry and Ron looked at her, puzzeled but she just smiled at them and walked away, Draco followed. He walked behind her the whole way, it wasn't until they were in their common room that he approached her. He reached out, grabbed her hand and pulled her around.

'What was up with you last night?' Draco asked softly

'What's it got to do with you? And I was fine last night what are you talking about?' Hermione could feel herself tensing up, there was no way on earth she would tell him about what happened.

'You were so not fine, I'm not stupid, you were _crying_.' Said Draco shaking his head. Hermione didn't really know what to say to this,

'So what if I was crying,' she began, 'it's not like it's anything to do with you, it's not like you care why I was crying'

'Yeah wel maybe I do ca..' Draco stopped abruptly, realising what he was saying. ' I mean, not that I do, I mean that's silly 'cos I hate you right' He was blushing and he cursed himself for it.

Hermione didn't say a word, she looked at him from across the room and without thinking, walked over, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Draco was completely shocked at first, Hermione had never kissed him like this before. He quickly recovered and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. All the time he was kissing her he kept expecting her to pull away and slap him, but she didn't. The kiss got more and more intense. Hermione's hands were in Draco's hair and she was breathing heavily.

She knew she should stop, she knew she shouln't have started in the first place but she couldn't help it. She wasn't sure why she kissed him but she knew she had a million reasons to, maybe, she thought, it was because she wanted to get rid of the feeling that snape had left all over her body. Maybe it was because, for the first time somone had actually said they cared, granted he had stopped halfway through and deneyed it but still. But, Hermione thought, it was most likley to be the fact that she was so falling for him.

At this revelation she broke the kiss hastlily. She looked up at Malfoy carefully, he looked pretty shaken.

'Um yes well,' he began, 'I well, um, yes, bed, me, um, go, right, yes, ok.' He was talking like complete spaz and he knew it, he quickly ran up to his room. When he got there he punched a wall.

'Shit' he murmerd as his knucles turned red with blood, 'shit shit shit.'

_This has to stop_, he thought as he pressed his head against the wall. At first it had started out as a game for him, all he wanted to do was piss her off, how was he to know that things would turn out like this. Worst of all now he had almost told her that he cared. He had to change how he acted around her, he needed to go back to shooting hurtful remarks at her and then just walk away instead of staying and enjoying her reaction only to have her outdo him with her remarks. And he most certainly had to stop kissing her.

Hermione lay awke in bed thinking about what had happened. The kiss had been amazing, in fact all of them had. _If only he was some one else, _she thought to herself, _if only he wasn't such a pompus ass. _All she could think about was what he had began to say, _I wonder if he meant it, I wonder if he really does care._

Those were Hermione's last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

-----

She was blindfolded, she tried to lift up her hands but she couldn't move them. She tried to kick out with her legs but they were stuck too. She struggled helplessly until she heard a familiar voice.

'_Calm down Miss Granger' she heard Snape say as he stroked her neck, 'I'm not going to hurt you' _

_Hermione could feel his lips on her neck she tried to scream but realised she was gagged too. As his teeth bit in to her neck she felt his hands all over her body. His teeth left her neck and were replaced by a large rough hand. It squeezed her neck tight. Hermione couldn't breath she tried to struggle but his grip just got tighter. She screamed as best she could through the material in her mouth._

_-----_

Hermione woke up covered in sweat and breathing heavily. _Just a dream_, she thought as she lay back down, _it was just a dream. _She stared at her ceiling for the rest of the night, too scared to go back to sleep. She must have dozed off eventually because five minutes later she was awoken by the cockaldoodaldooing of her beloved alarm clock.

She rubbed her brow and pulled herself out of bed. She showered in record time and threw on her cloths. She desperatly wanted to see her friends. She wanted a hugs, kind words and she wasn't going to find them anywhere else. She couldn't tell anyone what had happened of course or about the dream but she sought comfort in seeing her friends. She hurried out of her bedroom and headed for the griffindor common room hoping to catch Harry and Ron before they left for breakfast.

She entered the common room to find Harry sat on his own reading a book.

'Hermione!' His eyes lit up when he saw her, 'what are _you _doing here?'

Hermione smiled and pulled him in to a hug. 'Nothing much, I was up early and I thought I'd pop by to see you before breakfast' she said casually.

'Well good, we haven't seen enough of you lately. Now your in a different common room it feels like your on another planet'

'I know what you mean, is Ron up?'

Harry shot her a look, 'Don't be daft,' he laughed, 'we have twenty minutes before we need to be downstairs, 'Ron will give himself five at the most. Any way hows things going with you? Hows ferret face treating you?'

Hermione's mood sunk slightly, she hadn't though about Draco since last night. Suddenly a rush of guilt swept over her. There was Harry, her best friend who would do anything for her, and there was she, snogging his worst enemy.

'Oh well he's um Malfoy I guess' Harry nodded.

'I wish you could stay in the Griffindoor common room, things would be so much bet…'

'HERMIONE!' Ron bellowed from the other side of the room, walking over, 'what are you doing here so early, I thought you would still be in bed with Malfoy' He grinned, Hermione gave him a playfull dig in the ribs, hiding the guilt she felt. They all walked out of the common room and the three of them set off to the great hall, laughing and chattering just like the old times.

Review please, it does actually mean a lot to me – be mean aswell if you like constuctive critisism might be good here. I'll update as soon as I can think of what to write! It'll be soon though I have a pretty good idea.


	4. Detention with Snape

I've noticed that the chapters are getting shorter and shorter, oh well it means I update sooner so I guess that's ok. This was good to write so I hope you like it – review!

And I don't own harry potter

Breakfast went well, as did care of magical creatures, history of magic and charms but when lunch came and went Hermione began to feel sick. Potions was next. As Hermione walked with Harry and Ron down to the dungeons, it took all of her might to stop herself from turning around and running away. She walked in to the classroom, avoiding Snape's gaze, this was the first lesson with him she had had since the incident after the detention. She sat down next to Harry and studied the desk.

'Good afternoon class' Snape drawled, 'this lesson we will be doing something different, I will assign you into pairs and give you a problem. Im your pairs you will need to find a suitible potion for that problem and research where you might find all of the ingredients'

He started asigning pairs at random, it was mostly slytherins with griffindoors, soon it was only Draco and Hermione's names that hadn't been called out.

'Ah perfect' said Snape, 'well don't just stand there Granger, move your things and get to work.'

Reluctantly Hermione picked up her books and walked over to Malfoy's table. He greeted her with a sneer then turned back to face the front, not looking at her when he said;

'Oh and Granger? Please try and keep your hands off me today, I don't want you sexually harassing me like the other night' He turned around and smirked at her. Hermione felt amazingly stupid, she felt her face turn beet red and looked down at her books.

'Shut up Malfoy'

'No really,' he was really enjoying this, 'I've got a good mind to report you, I should feel safe at school. I shouldn't have to worry about getting pounced on all the time'

'I said shut up'

'Look I know that you find me irresistable but this has really got to stop, your corrupting me'

Hermione raised her hand, smacked him hard and instantly regretted it. Snape was looming over them with a smirk on his face .

'Oh dear Granger, I see you're having trouble controlling yourself, detention with me, 6 o'clock tonight for assulting another puplil' Snape's eyes were full of malice and something else Hermione couldn't reconise. Hermione was furious with Draco but all she wanted to do was to cling to him and have him sheild her from Snape. She didn't of course she went through the rest of the lesson doing all of the work herself so she wouldn't have to talk to him. The bell for end of the lesson rang and Hermione couldn't get out of the room quick enough she hurried through the door just in time to hear Snape call, 'I'll see you at six then Miss Granger'.

Harry and Ron caught up with her in the corridoor. 'Another detention then?' Asked Harry, Hermione nodded

'What for this time?' Asked Ron

'Smacking Malfoy' Hermione said somberly as the two boys burst in to hysterics.

She didn't find it funny, in fact, she wanted to cry.

All through transfigurations and dinner, all she could think about was the detention.

On her way down to the dungeons she was trying to calm herself, _it's just a detention_ she thought, _ it's not like he's going to do anything to me _her mind slipped back to the other day, _maybe it will be different._

She took a deep breath and knocked on Snape's door.

'Enter' she heard him call. She walked in, not looking at him and took a seat at the back of the class. 'Come closer' he said sharply.

Shaking slightly she put her bag on the table and walked towards him. Once she was about a meter away he stood up and walked towards her and grabbed her wrists. She struggled but he held them tighter to her sides.

'You seem to have a problem with doing as your told. Even for a dirty little mudblood your lack of dignification astounds me' He took hold of her chin, **'Look at me when I speak to you goddamnit!'** Hermione looked at him and tried to hide the fear in her eyes. She could tell by the way Snape sneered at her that she had failed.

'I wonder what your friends would say if they knew about what you were doing with their enemy' Hermione tried to look away but he held her face firmly, afraid to close her eyes she focused on his sweaty brow, 'I bet they have no idea that there precious _Hermione_ is nothing but a dirty little slut. Your good for one thing Granger'

'What's that?' she asked sounding bolder than she felt. She wished that she hadn't because Snape chose to show her rubbing her thighs and sucking hard and painfully on her neck.

'**Get _off _ me!' **she screamed pushing him away with all of her strengh and slapping him hard. Snape looked fairly calm and it disturbed her horribly.

'I think you're going to regret that Miss Granger' he said malicously, 'now get out of my sight'

Hermione almost forgot to pick up her things in her hurry to leave. Once she was out of the classroom she broke in to a run, she didn't know why she knew he wasn't following. When she got to the common room Draco was there standing in the way of her stairway.

'So, how was the detention?' He asked with a smirk, 'Did you miss me?'

'Get out of my way malfoy.' She said angrily. She stepped to the side to try and get around him but he stepped with her. She stepped to the other side but so did he. She tried to run quickly past him but he grabbed her. She looked up at him.

'What do you want from me?'

'Not a lot' he said playfully

'Malfoy _please_, let me go' Hermione was trying desperatly not to cry.

Seeing her face like that, so distraught and sad, Draco felt his smirk drop and he relesed her quickly. _What's wrong? _ he thought to himself, _why is she so sad?_

Draco wanted nothing more at that point to be able to pull her in to a big hug, he wanted to protect her from whatever she was feeling and he wanted to punch the lights out of whoever made her feel like this. He stepped out of the way as Hemione ran up the stairs not looking back at him.

Hermione flung herself on the bed and cried her heart out.

Draco could hear her crying and it was breaking his heart.


	5. Somethings wrong

Hey peeps, I'm goin on holiday in like one hour and I'v been really busy packing and stuff so I haven't had that much time to write, this chapter is way shorter than I wanted it but I thought a short chap is better than no chap so here we go.

Me no own harry potter.

'COKELDOODELDOOOOOOOOO'

Hermione woke to find herself laying face down on her tear soaked pillow. She was fully clothed and her hand were in her matted hair. Her throte was dry and sore. Her shouldes and back ached like hell and her eyes were stinging. She got out of bed and checked her reflection. Her eyes were swollen and puffy and her hair was a mess but she could sort that out. She lifted her head slightly and noticed a small mark on her neck where Snape had… She closed her eyes and flinched at the memory. She stripped off her robes and went in to the bathroom to have a shower. As the water fell on to her back she noticed two little bruises on her wrists where Snape had held her hands to her sides.

Hemione got out of the shower and quickly dried her hair. She sat down at her vainity and pulled out a box of make up rummaging through it until she found what she wanted. In her hand was a small tube of concealer. Hermione knew there must be a spell to hide bruising but she didn't have the time to go down the the library and research it now. She set about carefully applying the make up to her neck and wrists. She applied make up to her face, her swollen eyes had recovered well, threw on her robes and made her way down to the great hall.

Once she was there she found Harry and Ron and settled down like usual. In fact Hermione was doing a pretty good job at pretending that she was fine, she smiled laughed and joked just like she normally did and neither of her best friends of over six years knew any better.

Across the hall, sat at the slytherin table, was a person that had never even had a civil conversation with her, yet thought he knew exactly what she was feeling.

Draco had seen it all before, the gathering of his mother's friends in the living room, all bright eyed and wide smiles, big laughs. He could see straight through it, he knew that all these women who were pretenting to be so happy and so pleased with life were probably going to go home and have the shit kicked out of them. He hadn't actually seen it happen of course, but as a boy he had studied these women's actions. How their smiles never quite managed to reach their eyes. First of all he noticed it in his own mother. He knew his father was kicking her around, he had heard the screams, he had even seen it sometimes. He noticed that his mother's fake smile, fake laugh, fake happiness was just the same as the women that she had in the living room for afternoon tea every Sunday. He had always been amazed to watch these people, to see how their smiles dropped the second they thought nobody was looking and the way they painted them back on if someone adressed them.

Draco could see it now, in Hermione. For the rest of the day, Draco studied Hermione really hard, looking for tell tale signs of who was doing this to her he looked at how she was with Hary and Ron but she seemed pretty comfortable with them. In fact once potions was over she seemed a lot happier. Draco frowned thinking about the possibilties, she was one complicated girl.

Hermione sat back in her chair and happily listened to Professor Sinistra go on about the stars in astronomy.

It was a Thursday and she had just had her last potions lesson of the week, which meant no Snape until first thing Monday morning when they had double potions. Hermione had kept her head down and as hard as Snape tried he couldn't justify giving her another detention, so for now she was fine. Hermione tried not to think about what would happen on Monday and as a result she was a lot happier.

Friday flew by and soon she was sat in her and Draco's common room curled up on the sofa reading a book. Malfoy was there too, he had a book open in front of him but he had been sat there an hour and he was still on the same page as he was before. He was thinkin, thinking about how he should ask Hermione what was going on, it had occurred to him that actually it was none of his business but somehow he couldn't ignore his disire to get to the bottom of it. He would not let Hermione end up like his mother.

He risked a glance at her and by the sleeves of her robes he noticed that she had two very faint bruises on the sides of her wrists.

'Where did you get those?' Draco asked pointing at her wrists. Hermione panicked, how the hell did she get out of this one? There was no way she could have fallen on both wrists on both sides, she decided to play dumb.

'Golly, I don't know, I must have hit them on my bed in my sleep, during a nightmare or something'

This was a good answer but Draco wasn't satisfied and when he looked again he saw what looked like concealer on the sleeves of his robes. Draco said nothing more. His suspisions had been confermed, something was goin on with Hermione and it was definatley not good.

See ya in a week x REVEIW


	6. That was easy

HER sleeve! There was concealer on her sleeve not his! Why would he have concealer on his sleeve? Oops never mind, hope u got the message alright.

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze review u just have to, it's the law.

I don't own harry potter

Yea I love the word golly too, I always say it – people give me funny looks.

Hermione looked blankly at the people sat in front of her – a plain faced girl with blond pig tails looked at her expectantly.

'Sorry what?' said Hermione blushing slighlty

'Do we want one big tree, lots of little ones or both?' said the girl again, frowning slightly.

'Erm, I don't know, whatever really'

It was Sunday, Hermione was sat in a classroom with Draco and the prefects, they were planning the Christmas ball that would be in two weeks on Saturday the 17th of December.

She didn't know what had gotten in to her, when she had been planning the haloween ball she had been so in to it. She had wanted everthing to be perfect and she hardly used the prefects at all even though she knew they really wanted to help and be a part of it.

This time she judt didn't care. She didn't care how many trees they had, she didn't care what colours they wanted to decorate in, she didn't care what type they played, she wouldn't even care if they painted the whole bloody hall green and silver and hung big, huge, banners saying 'SLYTHERINS RULE!'

Nomatter how hard she tried she couldn't muster up any enthusiasum for what she was doing. Maybe, she thought, it was because that everything went so spectacularly wrong after the last ball, even though the ball itself was magnificent. She wasn't even looking forward to going shopping for her dress next Saturday.

Hermione sighed silently and tried to look like she was paying attention.

Soon it was nine o'clock and the prefects all dissapeared to do their patrolling duties and Hermione and Draco were left to wander down to their rooms, they had an hour before they needed to patrol. The pair had given up patroling together they had tried it but, as they said to dumbledoor, they spent the whole time fighting and were useless together.

Draco climbed through the portrait hole after Hermione as she walked away he wondered whether or not he should confront her about what he thought. He shook his head – stupid idea – he thought. _She would just throw it back in my face if I tried to help,_ he thought, _not that I want to help obviously. _

Hermione sat on her bed flicking through a muggle magazine, she was trying not to think about the fact that she had double potions first thing the next morning. When the unwelcome thoughts did pop in to her head she would dismiss them saying _maybe it will be different, maybe he's gotten bored of me now. _She had told herself things like this so many times now she started to actually belive them. She shivered, if there was one thing she hated about christmas it was that it was so bloody cold at nighttime. She picked up her magazine and went downstairs to sit by the fire. Draco didn't even look up from his book when she walked in and sat down opposite him. _Good job too_ she thought, _better than him picking a fight_. Hermione still couldn't help feeling dissapointed though, a good old bicker was just what she needed right now.

Half an hour later Hermione glanced at the clock.

'Shit' she half yelled, 'we should have been patrolling ten minutes ago'

Draco looked up from his book and slowly hauled himself off the couch . Silently they both wandered out of the common room and began their duties.

Draco walked the corridoors confidently, he liked the thought of being in charge and he loved being the only one around in the huge building. Patrolling gave him time to think. Not about anything inparticular but just time to free his mind a bit. Most of his thinking time though was spent thinking about Hermione. He had no idea how to help her, he didn't even know what was wrong exactly. He had thought about slipping an anonymous note to one of her friends, not Harry, definatly not Ron, Ginny maybe? But then he had dismissed the idea because- one –they might already know and two – if he was found with the note that would be the end of him, seriously.

Hermione walked around less confidently than Draco did she was always watching her back – something she had learned from spending time with Harry. She heard footsteps. Curious she poked her head round the corner. _Shit_ she breathed, _Snape_. Hermione shook herself mentally, he's seen her she couldn't possibly hide now.

'Ah Miss Granger' Snape drawled, 'I was hoping to find you' He was stood right next to her now, looking down on her. Hermione gave up pretending not to be afraid and started to shiver. Snape moved towards her, Hermione moved back until her back was against the wall, bad move, Snape put his hands on the wall, trapping Hermione. She galnced around desperatly, she couldn't make a run for it, she knew if she screamed no-one would hear her, exept maybe Draco. At that point Snape appeared to read her mind.

'Hows it going with Draco then?' Hermione stiffened, 'Do your friends know you've been shagging then enemy' Hermione opened her mouth to speak but then thought better of it. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut then opened them again quickly, 'oh dear, I hope you don't think he _cares_ about you, well I hate to break it to you sweet pea but Malfoys don't care about anyone and No-one cares about mudbloods'

Hermione knew Draco didn't care about her, she wasn't even sure if she cared about him but she hated the words being said. She shook her head fearfully, not trusting herself to speak.

'I wonder though, what does he see in you? I guess really are that easy'

'I am not easy' Hermione said as calmly as she could

'Oh yes?'

Snape pushed her against the wall, Hermione yelped as the breath was knocked out of her. Snape was sucking on her neck whilst ine had was pulling tightly on her hair and the other was squeezing her breast hard.

Hermione whimpered helpessly and Snape let her fall to the floor.

'That was pretty easy' He said, smirking. He started to walk away but stopped and turned to face her again, 'One more thing, don't bother telling anybody about this, or else maybe next time I wont walk away. _If_ you know what I mean'

Hermione didn't look up from the floor until she was sure he had gone, once she heard his footsteps die down she let the tears fall. She glanced down at her watch. Her duties had finished twenty minutes ago. Draco would surely be in bed by now. She picked herslef up and made her way back

Draco twiddled his thumbs nervously, Hermione should have been back twenty minutes ago. After a moments thought he grabbed his cloak and made his way out of the common room to find her.

Hermione got back to find the common room empty but with the fire still blazing and the lights still on, _lazy twat, _she thought as she put out the fire and turned off the lights before going upstairs to bed. She lay on her bed she didn't know what she felt, scared? Confused? Numb?

After half an hour of searching Draco decided to check the common room again. When he got there he saw that Hermione had been back, the fire was out, as were the lights and her cloak was laying on the sofa. He breathed a sigh of relief and went to bed himself.


	7. I care

Hey guys um not alot to say really, so here's chap seven - enjoy

oh yea and harry potter isn't mine

Hermione woke up to fid herself in the same state she had been in the other day, her mascara was all over her face and her eyes were bulging out of her skull. She burried her face in her pillow, hoping that it would swallow her up and she wouldn't have to face the day ahead of her. _Why is he doing this? _She wondered, _what can he possibly be getting out of it? _

Hermione was dressed and had sorted out her face, she wandered down stairs and Draco was stood by the fire place and appeared to be waiting for her.

'Morning' he said looking at her intently.

'Um, hi' Hermione said unnerved by his sudden friendlyness and by the way he was looking at her.

'Sleep well?' He asked, still looking at her

'Um well yea I sup…' Hermione was cut off by Draco

'I know whats going on'

Hermione froze, _had he seen?_

'I don't know what your talking about'

'Look I don't know who your protecting but you can't hide from this, you have to tell some-one'

'For fuck's sake Malfoy what are you going on about?' Hermione yelled, how could he possibly know? Why was he telling her this?

'You know what I'm talking about, I know it's hard but it doesn't have to be like this'

'Malfoy I don't have a clue what your going on about now will you please leave me alone'

Hermione felt the tears welling up in her eyes, she was scared – scared about what would happen if this got out. She would feel so embarassed, so ashamed.

'Don't lie I can tell I can see it in your eyes , everytime I look at you I can see your hurting, is some-one hurting you?'

'NO! Your _wrong_, you don't have a _clue._' Hermione was shaking, 'I'm _fine_'

'if your so_ fine, _then stop crying'

Draco moved closer, he was trying not to be angry but he was so pissed at whoever was making her feel like this. They didn't deserve her protection.

Hermione wiped her eyes frantically, she tried not to look at him, he was standing so close she could smell him.

'Malfoy _please _leave me alone, why can't you you let me be? What is it to you anyway?'

She looked up in to his grey eyes.

'I care' He said slowly, before kissing her softly.

If Hemione had been shaking before, now she was like a human earthquake. He was kissing her like he never had before. It wasn't desperate it wasn't intense, it was soft and slow. Draco stroked her hair and she responded to his kiss. She was melting in to his arms. He was holding her tightly, keeping her up. Soming to her senses she pushed him away.

'You what?' She asked quietly

'I care' he repeated

'How can you possibly care? You hate me. I'm Hermione Granger, remember? Mudblood, bookworm, scum of the earth. Your Draco Malfoy, King of the fucking universe, the only thing you care about is yourself. Don't kid me with all that caring crap, I know what you want from me'

Draco didn't reply, he didn't have anything to say. He had put him self out there, he had risked his pride, his reputaion, everthing just to tell her he cared and she had thrown it back in his face. He knew he shouldn't care but he couldn't help it. His hearth was in his throte and his moth was dry. Her words had stung but he tried not to show it.

'Ah' He said, a fake smirk spreading across his face. 'You got me there, oh well, can't blame me for trying'

'You' Hermione started, 'are _un_believable'

She stormed passed him walking out of the portrait hole and made her way to the hall.

Draco sat on the sofa, head in his hands. Great, now he was back to square one.

All thoughts about Snape were out of the window as Hermione sat staring at her cereal. She was furious and humiliated, Draco had some nerve. Still she wondered how the hell did he know? Or was he just making it up, hoping he was right, just to get her in to bed. She was so angry with herself aswell, she had let him kiss her and she had kissed him back even though she knew what he was up to. It had felt so right though. Hermione shook herself and put on the show for her oblivious friends.

Draco stared at her from his table, she was doing it again, pretending to be fine. Everytime her friends looked away her face would be overcome with sadness, he couldn't bare it. _I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean it I swear, I just want you to stop hurting. _

It was potions, Hermione was keeping her head down, she knew he couldn't hurt her when the classroom was full of people and she didn't want him to be able to give her a detention. Even though she knew she was safe at that moment, everytime he caught her eye, fear spead in to her body and shivers went flying through her spine.

He didn't give her detention that lesson, or the next lesson or the lesson after that. She could constantly feel his eyes on her but it went no further than that. It didn't reasure Hermione in the slightest. She was getting more and more paranoid, was this the calm before the storm? Was he about to do something truly dreadfull? All Hermione could do was sit tight and wait.

REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW or ill kill draco!


	8. The End

Hey this is the last chapter wooo. Thanku to reveiwers, I love u all. I'm probably going to write another story but I don't know what it will be about – deffo HGDM though I so love that pairing. REVEIW

I don't own harry potter

Hermione stood in front of her full length mirror in her room. It was Saturday the 17th of December, the night of the ball. Hermione had been shopping with Ginny and some other girls to buy her dress. She looked at the dress she was wearing, she hadn't wanted this one, it was way too revealing, she looked rediculous but the girls had made her buy it, Laveneder had already been in and done her hair and make-up.

Hermione sighed at her reflection, hating it. Her dress wasn't too revealing, it was perfect, she showed a small amount of cleavege but not too much. It was deep red with golden trimming and it fitted like a glove. Her hair was up in a cute bun with soft curls falling down from it, her make-up was flawless.

Draco was waiting at the bottom of the stairs like he had been for the haloween ball, he had prepared himself for her, he didn't want to make a twat of himself again.

The door opened and Draco jumped. She looked awful, her face, her hair, the dress, all of that was beautiful but she looked so uncomfortable, she was rigid and she looked like a porceleen doll. Draco had gotten used to seeing her eyes looking like that, full of sadness but it still made him mad.

They made there way down to the great hall in silence and when they approached the doors, Hermione reluctantly took Draco's arm.

The prefects had don't a good jod, the room was filled with tinsel and trees and other decorations, from the ceiling fell small snowflakes. Hermione almost relaxed but then she saw Snape looking at her. She felt sick, she wanted to go back, she held on to Draco's arm a little bit tighter. Her head was spinning she felt so exposed, she felt almost naked, and Snape wouldn't stop staring at her.

Five minutes later she had found Hary and Ron.

'Hey Mione! You look good' Said Harry handing her a glass of fruit punch

'Thanks Harry, you too'

'Shall we dance?' he offered.

'Sure'

Harry lead Hermione on the the dance floor. The second Hermione started dancing she instantly regretted it, Snape was watchig her intently now and she could also feel Malfoy's eyes on her. Suddenly it all got too much, she had to get out of there she couldn't be in this room full of people looking at her, she pushed away from Harry who looked confused.

'I'll be back in a moment' she lied giving Harry a convincing smile. With that she power walked to the exit. Once she was out of the hall she ran towards her room. And strait in to Snape.

How the hell did he get there that quickly?

'Going somewhere Granger?' He sneered

'No um yes well I thought that I would go back to my room' Hermione stuttered. _Oh god oh god oh god_ she thought.

'Well you thought wrong.. My office NOW.' Hermione should run, she knew but she couldn't get her legs to work in the way she wanted them to. Instead she followed him to his office.

Hermione jumped as the door slammed behind her. Snape walked around her, circling her, looking at every part of her. Hermione subconciously put her hands across her chest.

'I belive we have som unfinished business'

Hermione felt phisically sick. She had been right, it had been the calm before the storm. She put a piece of hair behind her ear, she was shaking uncontrollably.

Snape put his hand to her shoulder and slowly let the strap of her dress fall down.

_What is he doing? _ Hemione wondered, _why doesn't he just get on with it? _ Then it hit her. He didn't need to rush, it would be hours before any-one even noticed they were missing.

Snape lifeted his hand and gently carressed Hermione's cheek. She flinched at his touch and to her horror a single tear fell from her eye. This was it she thought, this was really it.

-

'No Pansy' Draco sighed, 'I never said that'

'You didn't need to' Pansy cried, 'I saw the way you were looking at her, you think she's prettier than me'

Draco did think that Hermione was prettier than Pansy, quit a lot actually, but telling Pansy something like that would be suiside. Draco glanced around for Hermione, he couldn't see her _ah well _ he thought, _she's probably in the loo_.

-

Snape took his hand away from her cheek. He picked her up, threw her on the table and crawled on top of her. He ripped the dress around her belly, revealing her stomach. He lowered his head and liked it. Hermione struggled but he just held her tighter. Hermione stopped fighting the tears. She let them fall.

-

Draco looked at his watch, Hermione had been gone for twenty minutes, something was up, he glanced at her friends but they didn't seem too bothered. Draco untangled himself from Pansy and walked out of the hall.

-

Snape was getting more and more forcefull.

'Snape _please' _Hermione begged.

Hearing her beg like that just aroused him more. He tried to lift up her dress, in doing so he had to loosen his grip on her.

Hermione took advantage of this. She kicked him off and tried to run towards the door.

-

Draco walked quickly up to the head's rooms. Her ran in to the common room, no sign of her, he legged it up the stairs.

'HEMIONE?' He yelled, pushing open her door, her bed was neatly made, Hemione wasn't there. He looked in the bathroom. _Where the hell is she?_

Draco ran down the stairs, looking in every classroom.

-

Snape ran up behind her and pulled her backwards.

'Trying to get away are we?' He whispered in her ear, holing her tightly to him, 'stupid whore'

He ran his hand up Hermione's side and grabbed her breast. Hermione gasped in pain.

-

Draco was runnning everywhere now, something was up, he knew it, he could just feel it. He ran out on the the quiddich pitch, she wasn't there. He ran back inside to the girls toilets, she wasn't there either, he panicked.

-

Snape pressed his head agaist Hermione cheek. He lifted her skirt and Hermione began to sob loudly.

-

Draco checked the astronomy tower, then legged it down to the dungeons.

-

Snape pushed Hermione against a wall, tugging at her knickers. Hermione screamed out loud.

-

Draco heard a scream, Hermione, it had to be. It was coming from Snape's office. _What the FUCK?_

-

Snape grabbed Hermione's hair with one hand and rubbed her thigh with the other. Hermione just cried.

-

Draco tried the handle, the door was locked, he got out his wand and whispered the unlocking charm, it was locked without magic. Draco's heart was beating out of his chest, he tried not to worry, he tried to stay calm but he could hear Hermione crying in there.

-

Dumbledoor scanned the room, Severus had gone. A warning light went off in head, Hermione was missing aswell. _Severus _he thought to himself, _severus you fool, what have you done. _Dumbledoor lifted himself formhis seat and made his way to the dungeons.

-

Draco looked at the door and then, taking three steps back, ran and slammed himself in to the door. It hurt like hell but it had worked, he flew in to the room.

Draco felt sick. There was Snape pressed up against her looking pretty shocked. And there was Hermione, _his _Hermione, with tear stained cheeks, hair falling out of her bun and a ripped dress.

-

Dumbledoor took the steps as quickly as he could, _please don't let me be late_.

-

Draco looked mad. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off him. Snape was still by her, still holding her.

'You BASTARD!' Draco yelled.

-

Draco didn't even think about what he was doing, he flung himself at Snape. Snape fought back but Draco had the upper hand. Soon Snape was on the floor and Draco was kicking the shit out of him. Snape got up and smacked Draco hard, sending him flying to the wall. Draco jumped up and ran at Snape again.

'DRACO!' Hermione yelled but Draco wasn't listening.

Hermione was terrified, if something happened to Draco now she would never forgive herself.

The door flew open, Draco froze when he saw Dumbledoor.

'Oh dear' he said, 'I fear I am too late'

No-one said anything. Dumbledoor looked around. Hermione was still shaking. Draco was a messand there was blood everywhere.

'I'm afraid the hospital wing is full, madam pomfry is run of her feet, a group of first years tried to eat the snow' Dumbledoor smiled slightly at this, 'Hermione could you take Draco back to your room and get him cleaned up. Severus, please come with me.'

Neither Draco or Hermione said anything, they just walked out of the room in silence.

Draco followed Hermione in to the bathroom.

'Sit on the counter' he said bossily though her voice was thick. Draco sat and Hermione got out the first aid kit from the bathroom cabinate.

'What were you _thinking?_' she asked him dabbing the cut on is forehead, ' you could have caused some terrible damage' Draco flinched at her touch.

'Since when did you care so much about Snape?' He asked her frowning

'I don't care about _Snape_' She snapped.

'Then whats the problem?' He asked her, gazing at her. Hermione didn't reply she didn't need to she just looked at him.

Draco couldn't breath, he wanted to kiss her so badly but he didn't want to scare her, he didn't want to take advantage. He didn't have to worry, Hemione's lips were on his already.

'Hermione' he said pulling away, 'Don't do this unless you want to'

She looked at him carefully.

'No I want to.'

Draco took a deep breath, ' Hermione' He said again, 'I'm sorry' She looked at him quizzically. 'For everything, I meant it when I said I cared.'

Hermione looked up at him and grinned, 'Thankyou' she said, kissing Draco's cheek.

'For what?' He asked, the spot on his cheek tingeling.

'For kicking the crap out of Snape'

'Oh' he smiled, 'My pleasure'

And he kissed her, and this time they weren't interupted, this time no-one pulled away, they just kissed.


End file.
